


Let You Down

by Asraella



Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired by the lovelylisutarid-aand her wonderful request for Wammy Boys being comforted after a nightmare.
Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611685
Kudos: 8





	Let You Down

_Everything is bigger than me._

_Everything._

_She isn’t moving._

_Why isn’t she moving?_

_A cigarette burns in the ashtray._

_Suddenly I’m driving. No one can catch me. I’m no longer small._

_I look in my rearview. No one is chasing me. I look forward._

_Mello._

_I slam on the breaks, but I can’t stop._

_He bounces up onto the hood. His rigid body cracks the windshield._

_Blood. Everywhere._

_I get out._

_“I always knew you’d end me one day.” The bloody figure that use to be Mello taunts me._

_“And I always knew I’d let you down.”  
_

Matt wakes silently. He carefully sits up and dangles his legs over the side of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees as he buries his face into his hands.

He feels a soft hand on each shoulder. “It’s ok. Whatever it is, it’s ok.”

“I was quiet. How do you always know?”

“Just do.” They lean forward and kiss the back of his neck. “Your mother or Mello?”

“Both.”

“That sucks. Do you want to talk about it?”

Matt turns and sits up in bed, knees bent towards his chest with his arms hugging his knees. “Yeah, I would.”

They sit next to him and wrap a blanket around the both of them.

“So tell me all about it.”

“I could see her plain as day, like she was sitting right in front of me…”


End file.
